This invention relates to paperboard folders and, more particularly, to an assembly apparatus for assembly of a folder having a front panel hinged to a rear panel with a pocket formed on the rear panel.
Many folders are known which have a one-piece construction formed to have a front panel, a rear panel and a pocket at a lower front portion of the rear panel. Such portfolio folders are useful as, for example, to contain information and promotional materials which are desired to be presented to others in a pleasing, convenient format. Known folders are frequently constructed of light cardboard and bristol board.
It is desirable to provide printed material on the exterior of the front and/or rear panels. Previously known one-piece file folders have a major disadvantage that to print material on the one-piece paperboard blank to form the folder requires both die cutting equipment and a printing press of substantial size. This requires increased costs and, in particular, substantial costs for the plates to print the large one-piece blank. Such prior art one-piece folders are, therefore, expensive to print except when printing large quantities.
A two-piece kit for a portfolio folder which is readily adapted to be purchased by a small photocopy or printing center are known U.S. Pat. No.: 5,025,978 to Pacione (also know as a DocuPac) which is hereby incorporated by reference. A front panel of the kit is sized to become comparable to that of normal papersizes and readily adapted to have printed material applied to at least one side thereof by use of standard sized photographic or offset printing equipment. After application of indicia or printed matter to the front panel, the components of the kit are then assembled by securing the front panel to the rear panel. This permits small quantities of folders to be provided with customized printing on the front panel at relatively low cost.
It has been found difficult, awkward and time consuming to assemble these two-piece kit by hand. Many two-piece kits which are assembled by hand have the front panel and the rear panel misaligned which result in misaligned folders being thrown away. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to simplify the assembly of these two-piece kits without difficulty, awkwardness or being time consuming while at the same time improving the quality and quantity of the folder produced.